The Crocodile Hunter
The Crocodile Hunter is a Wiggles song from Wiggly Safari. If you listen carefully enough, you'll see that the template of the song is similar to their song they wrote 7 years before this one called Wake Up Jeff! Origins Music The music is based on Wake Up Jeff!. Songwriting The Wiggles wrote this song about their friend Steve Irwin, whom what he wears and what he does. Production Songwriting Murray, Jeff, and Anthony wrote the music and Greg and Steve wrote the lyrics. Recording Greg provides the lead vocals, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, and Mark Punch provide the backing vocals, and Steve provides additional vocals. Murray plays the bass and electric guitar, Anthony plays the acoustic guitar, Tony Henry plays the drums, and Jeff plays the piano and organ. Song Credits 2002 Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics: Greg Page, Steve Irwin * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Steve Irwin * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2017 Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics: Greg Page, Steve Irwin * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 2002 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Sam Moran, Mark Punch * Additional Vocals - Steve Irwin * Bass/Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt 2017 Version * Vocals: Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce * Dialogue: Steve Irwin * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Acoustic Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Banjo: Anthony Field * Bottle & Dobro: Oliver Brian Song Lyrics Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Anthony: Big Steve Irwin Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Other Wiggles: (in high voice) Action man! Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Other Wiggles: Terri too Steve Irwin: Crikey it's a croc, I'll save it if I can! Greg: Khaki shorts Other Wiggles: '''Khaki shorts '''Greg: Short-sleeved shirt Other Wiggles: Short-sleeved shirt Greg: Jungle boots Other Wiggles: Jungle boots Greg: Running in the grass And wrestling in the dirt. Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Anthony: Big Steve Irwin Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Other Wiggles: (in high voice) Action man! Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Other Wiggles: Terri too Steve Irwin: Crikey it's a croc with razor sharp teeth! Greg: Jumping in the water Other Wiggles: Jumping in the water Greg: Climbing up the tree Other Wiggles: Climbing up the tree Greg: Rolling down the sand dunes Other Wiggles: Rolling down the sand dunes Greg: A friend to the animals, A friend to you and me! Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Anthony: '''Big Steve Irwin '''Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Other Wiggles: (in high voice) Action man Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Other Wiggles: '''Terri too '''Steve Irwin: Crikey it's a croc, danger, danger, danger! Well there's danger everywhere in my job, fun too. I rescue crocs, feed snakes, dance with dingoes, swim with sharks, jump with kangaroos, ride around in my ute and of course always wear my uniform. Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Anthony: Big Steve Irwin Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Other Wiggles: '(''in high voice) Action man! '''Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Other Wiggles: '''Terri too '''Steve Irwin: Crikey it's a croc, I'll save it if I can! Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Safari songs Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Music Category:The Wiggles Duets Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs